hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Finley Renn
Finley Renn is the narrator and main protagonist of The Hunger Games: the Pain of Victory. ''He is a former Career tribute from District 4. Biography Early life Finley Renn, preferred name Finn, was born in the fishing village of District 4, to an unknown mother and father. He was brought up in an orphanage by the harbour of District 4, with his sister Jasmine. From tender ages, District 4 tributes are tested for acceptance into the Career Academy. Finn passed the tests and was admitted into the Academy where he was trained to fight alongside Districts 1 and 2. However, Finn disliked the Careers, viewing them as arrogant, aggressive and obnoxious to an extreme. He kept himself to himself, specialising in knowledge of aquatic life and swimming, but also becoming an expert seaman by the time he was twelve. Every night at the Academy, he would sneak out of the building, eluding security, and go swimming in District 4's vast oceanic establishments, bringing back precious shells, stones and valuables from ancient shipwrecks to sell in markets. He grew to love swimming to the extent that it was his favourite activity. However, in spite of him excelling in the Academy, his top priority was keeping his sister in as much comfort as he possibly could. Volunteering, and Training When he was fifteen, he volunteered for the 100th Hunger Games, much to his sister's horror. Jasmine hated the idea of the Hunger Games, and the thought of her brother being killed in the Arena terrified her more than she could say. The whole of Panem watched as Finn calmly approached the podium where his escort, Dolly Sun, interviewed him of his name, and the fact that he didn't react at all with happiness or horror when she announced him being the male Tribute for District 4. Finn was taken to the Justice Building to say his final goodbyes - only his sister came. There, the two of them embraced with Jasmine bursting into tears. She begged for him to try and win, which he assures her he will do whatever he can. She had to be picked up by one of the older orphans and carried out for him to be left alone. It is later revealed that the female Tribute for his District is Silena Swan, with whom Finn remembers training in the Academy. The two of them get on a first-name basis, but do not talk in-depth about that much else. They are introduced to their mentor, Bryan Lawrence, who immediately rubs them off the wrong way with his blunt pragmatism about their mortality chances in the Games. However, Finn impresses him with his ability to balance their probability against everyone else's. He acknowledges that he is a skilled swimmer, whilst Silena's strength gave her an edge as well. Bryan eventually gets to like them and admits that looks can be deceiving. When they reach the Capitol, Finn meets his stylist, Tracy, and the two of them become good friends surprisingly quickly. Tracy decides that the best look for Finn would be if they emphasized the oceanic features of District 4. They styled Finn to be almost like a Mako shark - Finn deduces this from the style with which the costume is made. At the parade, their costumes impress the citizens and the officials of the Capitol so much that they earn him the name Sharkboy. After the parade, Finn is approached by Shimmer, the District 1 female Career, who tries to get him to join the Careers. He agrees, but Marion discourages this because he thought them arrogant - he retorts that he needs all of the chances he can get if he is going to survive. During the Training, Finn demonstrates his expertise of known poisons and edible animals, as well as his athletic prowess on the obstacle course. He avoids using the knife-throwing arena, but shows skill at hand-to-hand combat that surprises even himself. He and Silena try and stay clear of each other, so he and Shimmer train together, where she becomes highly impressed at his level of cunning and meticulous intelligence. During the private training in front of the Gamemakers, Finn alarms them by managing, while blindfolded, to strike the head of a target, but through throwing it at the force field so that it rebounds and strikes its target flawlessly. The next day, Caesar Flickerman announces that the Gamemakers gave Finn a score of '12', which is on equal with Shimmer and two ahead of Silena. During the interviews, Finn comes off as passively blunt and pragmatic, with a subtle sense of humour. The audience appear to have permanently dubbed him with the name Sharkboy, but Finn doesn't appear to like the name himself. When brought on the subject of his sister, Finn admits that he loves her, and that he isn't doing this for the Capitol, or for his District - he is doing this for ''her. This provokes a gasp and sigh of sympathy from the crowd and, apparently, a number of sponsors. The Hunger Games The day of the Hunger Games, Tracy brings him to the hovercraft, where the two of them share soft words before he steps into the tube. He is brought up into the Arena, which is a gigantic oceanic series of rocky and woodland islands, under an overpowering sun. During the countdown, Finn searches for Silena, but is unable to find her. He also realises that their platforms around the Cornucopia are suspended above the ocean, and the Cornucopia sits on a gigantic mound of sand. When the countdown finishes, Finn dives into the water to retrieve weaponry. He overtakes most of the others, who are too busy killing each other during the journey. He climbs on to the island, but finds that the sand is in fact quicksand. He narrowly manages to escape, whilst two others are suffocated. He retrieves a rope, hook, string of elastic and a pair of long knives. He tries to escape, but his way is blocked by a District Twelve male, who he kills by paralysing a nerve in his neck and pushing into the water. He escapes the Cornucopia bloodbath, which takes a total of fourteen Tributes' lives. The Careers find him, and he teams up with them as they leave the bloodbath. They go to an island with a huge blowhole in the middle, that is full of water. There, Finn and Shimmer become friends, but is soon shocked when they capture and sadistically torture a District Ten Male by stabbing him repeatedly in several parts of the body. Shimmer invites him to finish the Tribute with his knives, but he refuses. Shimmer encourages him to do it, but he refuses. When they order him to do it, or they will kill him, he lashes out, saving the District Ten male from the Shimmer's arrows. The District Two male, Nero, attacks him, and the two of them wrestle, taking the three of them over the blowhole, where they both hit the water. Finn kills Nero and escapes from the blowhole by swimming through the tunnel that leads out of the island. Two cannons fire for the District Two and Ten males, but for the moment the Careers mistake it for Finn. Finn spends the next day and night on an oasis island, before being driven away from the island by a flock of oystercatchers with iron-tipped beaks. He swam for cover, deducing that their metal enhancements would render them unable to enter the water fully. He resourcefully creates a breathing mask by tying the elastic band to either side of a seashell, which enables him to breathe when he places it over his mouth. Finn swims to the shore of a jungle island, where he is attacked by a bear which he wrestles and drowns, before skinning it, drying its hide and using it as a sleeping bag. Sleeping in a cave where the bear lived, Finn is met by Silena, who berates him for being so naive about the Careers. He softly apologises and asks if they could become an Alliance, to which she agrees. The two of them fish together, managing to catch an octopus - which Finn de-suckers, as the suckers contain poisonous glands - and several schools of fish. They bond during their time together, and soon discover that they have fallen in love with one another, much to their displeasure. Before their conversation could progress any further, they are attacked by the Careers, which drives them out of hiding. They are pursued from the island, where they are forced to take to the seas, where a group of blue shark attacks them and kills the District Two female, Vanessa. The sharks also take a chunk out of Shimmer's side. Shimmer manages to kill most of the sharks with her arrows, but retreats when Marion throws a makeshift grenade at her, scorching her cheek. The Gamemakers, seeing this as the appropriate time for a climax, creates a huge swarm of pirhana mutts with poisonous fangs that do not kill, but cause incredible pain. They also unleash a storm which causes incredibly violent waves and currents. Silena and Finn survive because they are the better swimmers, but the survivors of the Games are all killed, except for the Careers Shimmer and Treasure. Those who survive the waves are ripped apart by the pirhanas. Finn and Silena make it to an island that is overrun by a collage of flat rocks and stalagmites set so close together that the pirhanas are unable to follow them, but instead surround the island, trapping them. Treasure is devoured by the fish. They cross a bridge of sand to the Cornucopia island, where Shimmer takes them off guard and fires an arrow into Silena's chest, fatally wounding her. Finn and Shimmer engage in a violent fight across the island, struggling to dodge the pirhanas who are narrowing in on the island, cornering them. The fight turns dramatically brutal, and eventually Shimmer gains the upper hand, strangling Finn with her bow. Finn breaks free and manages to regain even ground against Shimmer. The fight is broken apart when a huge wave strikes them, separating them. They both recover, Finn dazed from the effects of the wave and forced to kick off some of the pirhanas. Shimmer also recovers and picks up her bow, ready to shoot him, but Finn draws a knife quicker and throws it, striking Shimmer in the eye and killing her. Shimmer falls into the sea and is shredded by the pirhanas in what Finn remarks to be a 'bloodsoaked jacuzzi'. Finn runs to Silena, who has found refuge inside the Cornucopia. She asks about Shimmer, and he tells her that she's dead. Smiling at the fact that he's won, Silena confesses that she loves him, and asks if he loves her. He does, but he doesn't tell her, horrified at the fact that he's lost her. Silena dies in his arms and he stands up, awaiting the Hovercraft to retrieve him. When he is rescued and the pirhana bites are treated chemically, he is questioned by Dolly and Bryan as to how he is feeling, but throuhgout the whole time he doesn't say a word. During the interviews, when he is asked by Caesar if he loved her - a question that the whole of Panem has been pondering - he finally speaks, replying Well....that doesn't matter now, doesn't it?. Later on, when his sister visits him on the train and runs to hug him. His first instinct is to leave her, because he is worried that living with an emotionless brother who couldn't confess that he loved someone was bad enough. Instead, he hugs her and smiles, saying I'm here now, Jasmine. I'm home. Personality Finn is extremely aloof normally, to anyone but his sister Jasmine, of whom he has an extreme devotion towards - in fact, she was his sole motivation for surviving the Games in the long run. He may have been aloof, but he was also capable of recognizing the inconsistencies and flaws in others, accurately viewing the Careers as arrogant and bloodthirsty. This is interesting because he trained with the Careers at the academy but this was probably the reason he disliked them, because he knew them long and deeply enough to consider them the way he does. He was encyclopaedically knowledgeable and experienced in aquatic subjects, such as swimming, fishing, diving, and knowledge of the sea and its inhabitants and conditions. Finn's capacity for love is such that he was so traumatised by the events of his Games that, after his vicious final fight with Shimmer, he was unable to tell Silena that he loved her before she died, and when he was finally reunited with his sister he was concerned heavily that she would be unprotected and unloved by someone who couldn't even confess affection for his significant other. Appearance under development Skills under development Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors Category:Careers Category:Tributes from District 4 Category:Males